oroncampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Myth and Legend
A collection of some of Oron's myths and legends Clador 'Giants of the Old World' Clador was once inhabited by tremendous beings known as the Fomori: Grey-skinned giants with dead black eyes and sharp, narrow teeth. The Fomori were the kings of Clador, ruling over man, beast and fey for centuries until they were overthrown by the race of men. It is said that the fall of the Fomori was what allowed Fey to spread and grow as numerous as they are today. It is said that the Fomori were the only beings ever able to communicate with the great Monoliths. Most say the secret died with them, though others insist that the secret can still be found, buried deep beneath the earth with their remains. The Fomori were masters of stone and water, and many rivers and mountains are said to have been forged through their magic. The Fomori are said to have come from the sea, emerging from the dark depths of the ocean to claim dominion over the land. Some say that the ancient ancestors of the Fomori still dwell in the ocean, and others say that it is where the Fomori live now, existing in secret beneath the salty waves. The Myths of the Weyland people say this is wrong, and that the Fomori were born from the tears of Sreng, the Heartbeat of Stone, explaining their connection to the great Monoliths. In turn, the Weylands and many Aldman raiders believe that the first men were born from the sweat of the Fomori, and this connection is what marks the birth of the Firbolg. The king of the Fomori was the two-headed giant Balár, who was said to wield a great blade of obsidian in one hand and a whip of flame hot enough to scar stone in the other. It is told that he ruled from his fortress atop the storm-blasted plateaux of the Lightning Ridge, now all but worn away beneath the fury of the elements. The downfall of the Fomori is detailed in the Aldman Saga of Samhil, which details the life and death of the Aldman hero Samhil-Danach and his war against the Fomori. It is told that he fought seven bouts against the great king Balár, wielding a mystical spear made by the fae, who had sought to free themselves from the rule of the Fomori. During the seventh bout, Samhil’s arm was cleaved off by a fell blow from the Fomori king, but he returned the wound in kind, hurling his enchanted spear through one of the giant’s eyes. As Balár fell to his knees clutching at the spear, Samhil took up the Fomori king’s fallen sword and leapt into the air, slicing both the giant’s heads off with a single stroke. It is said that so wicked was Balár-King that when his heads were cleft from his shoulders, fiery demons poured out from his neck in lieu of blood, spreading across the land and sinking deep into the earth. Though Balár was slain, Samhil succumbed to his wounds soon after. Leaderless, the Fomori began to flee and hide away, but were eventually hunted to extinction by the Aldman, marking the end of the Age of Giants and the beginning of the Age of Men. Higashi-Rei 'Alastar the Red ' Alastar the Red is a historical figure in Higashi-Rei’s recent history whose life and deeds have become almost legendary, though perhaps heavily embellished. He is famed for his indomitability in battle, his towering physique and his ‘demonic’ blade Jibril. Rei-Jin scrolls describe him as “A giant of a man, who stood as tall as an Oni and whose complexion was as red as burning coals.” He is usually depicted in artwork with long, wild black hair that is almost mane-like in form. Stories often say that he wore no armour into battle, taunting his enemies with his bare chest. A man who started out as a simple sell-sword, he quickly gained a fearsome reputation throughout Higashi-Rei as an insurmountable champion winning many battles for many employers. As his infamy increased, so did his prices. It eventually came to the point where his employers could often only afford him for a single battle. Even so, his services were highly sought – he had not lost a single battle. However, the reason for this was not his strength or skill-at-arms, formidable as they were, but for his preternatural battlefield awareness and ability to see through and counter enemy strategies with ease. Some say this ability bordered on the supernatural, that he possessed some sort of oracular power to predict the future. Others say that he had a secret otherworldly advisor – a demonic entity that would come to known Jibril – the spirit in his sword. Indeed many believed this is from where all his power stemmed, this gleaming curved blade which seemed to glow in the heat of battle and cleave through armour and bone as if it were rice paper. Alastar the Red played a pivotal part in many battles during the Takeda Dynasty including the campaign for the Kogane Mountain Pass, the Avar Uprising and the Battle of Singing River. Perhaps his most famous act however was his role in the Red Cap Rebellion – A prolonged siege of the capitol that would ultimately end in his demise at the hands of the young Knight-Captain Goto Evergram. Records say that Alastar the Red was often accompanied by a young boy, perhaps seven or eight years of age. Common legend holds that he was the son of a great swordsman whom Alastar had slain in a duel of honour and thusly adopted as his own. Despite this romanticism, the boy’s true identity and his fate after Alastar’s death remain unknown. Tierra Verde 'The Great War' Many centuries ago, a Great War came to Oron. A war not of mortal men, but of demons and hellfire. Devils and flames rained down from the skies seeking to smother the mortal realms with their evil. This war, it is said, was lead by the ancient evil known as Moloch, an entity of pure wickedness whose avarice and lust for power drove it to desire Oron for itself. The world was thrown into chaos, and all seemed lost. But from the maelstrom rose three great leaders, who forged an alliance between their people to fight against the hordes of Hell. Their names were Kleitos, Libra and Jakobi. With their combined powers, they managed to beat back Moloch’s forces and engage the dark god in combat. They defeated Moloch and drove him back into the Hells, earning the right of divinity. This feat allowed them to transcend their mortal forms and become beings that were beyond race and flesh – they became Gods. Though the battle for Oron was won, it was a pyrrhic victory, and the mortal races were left in ruins. From these ashes however, the race of Men was reborn anew and rose to become the dominant race in Oron. 'The Three Swords' Curtana. Durendal. Joyeuse. Names more ancient than the gods themselves. Said to have been wielded by Libra, Kleitos and Jakobi when they battled against Moloch, these blades are the stuff of legend. The Swords have a long and illustrious history throughout the lore and literature of Verde’s past, and are said to have passed through the hands of many of Oron’s greatest champions. While the exact properties of the swords, and indeed whether or not they are even swords (Some legends say spears, others staves, glaives and even axes), vary from legend to legend, there are a few generally agreed-upon traits unique to each blade: Curtana, Bright-Shining – A mithril blade as light as a feather and keen enough to split a falling hair along its length. Notable Wielders: Jakobi, Sol Invictus Durendal, the Dark Blade – A heavy blade born of dark steel (Some say forged of Damascene) that can shatter armor in a single blow and cleave through stone like it was paper. Notable Wielders: Kleitos, Kaneda. Joyeuse, of Balanced Temper – A blade of oricalchum so finely balanced that it can be stood upon its tip with no support. Notable Wielders: Libra